Arturis
Arturis is an alien who appears in the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Hope and Fear". His race - known only by their Borg designation of Species 116 - were highly gifted in the art of cryptology and were refined linguists, capable of learning any new language almost immediately after hearing or reading a few words. Arturis came aboard Voyager claiming to offer his assistance with decoding a transmission from Starfleet, but his true motive was revenge against the Voyager crew, whom he blamed for the destruction of his homeworld. Arturis was portrayed by Ray Wise. History Arturis' race had a long-running enmity with the Borg, who had targeted them for assimilation centuries ago. Species 116 proved to be exceptionally advanced and had consistently eluded the Collective for a long time, but by the late 24th century their defensive measures were starting to falter before the Borg's relentless onslaught. Hope for Arturis' people arrived in the form of Species 8472, a race of extra-galactic beings that the Borg were unable to assimilate. These aggressive aliens had waged war against the Borg after the Collective had violated their territory and the Collective's own forces proved to be woefully inadequate in repelling these powerful invaders. With the Borg being slaughtered by Species 8472, Species 116 was offered hope that the Collective would be annihilated. However, the crew of the USS Voyager had struck a bargain with the Borg, offering them technology capable of repelling Species 8472 in exchange for safe passage through Borg space. When Species 8472 was defeated, the Borg resumed their previous operations and completed their assimilation of Species 116. Arturis was able to survive the assimilation of his homeworld along with several thousand others, but found himself cut off and alone. At some point, he became aware of Voyager and their involvement in the war between the Borg and Species 8472, deciding to take revenge upon them for making the destruction of his people possible. He traveled for several months, learning all he could about the ship and crew, and was even able to learn about the Starfleet message that had been sent to Voyager. Using the Starfleet message, he devised a trap using particle synthesis technology to recreate the appearance of a Starfleet vessel on his own ship. Then, after making contact with Voyager by helping Tom Paris and Neelix communicate with traders at a colony, he planted evidence in the Starfleet message he claimed to have decrypted which lured the crew to his ship, making them think that it was the USS Dauntless, a ship sent by Starfleet to the Delta Quadrant that would bring them home using a quantum slipstream drive. Initially, he was successful, but his plans began to unravel when the crew decrypted the actual Starfleet message and attempted to apprehend Arturis. He escaped, however, capturing Janeway and Seven of Nine. He set his ship to return to his homeworld, now in Borg space, so that they would be assimilated as punishment. He was unsuccessful in this as well, as they managed to escape thanks to Voyager managing to simulate the slipstream drive and follow the Dauntless. Thus, his plan backfired on him; his ship continued on towards Borg space, he being unable to change its course after destroying the navigational controls to prevent Janeway and Seven from doing so. Uncertain Fate Precisely what happened to Arturis is unknown. His ship emerged from slipstream into Borg space and he was immediately approached by several Borg vessels. The most likely outcome of this was that he was assimilated, but he may have tried to fight back or even take his own life rather than become a Borg drone. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Aliens Category:Star Trek: Voyager Category:Uncertain Fate